1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface treatment agent for treating stair-steppings on a model surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A stereolithography model formed by a stereolithography apparatus given as one general example of a model is explained.
A general stereolithography apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 is provided with an elevating table 4 which is driven by an elevation control device 3 and which is arranged horizontally in photo curable resin 2 in a resin tank 1, and a projector 5 for irradiating light beam to a liquid level of the photo curable resin 2. A motion control device 6 controls a X-Y direction motion of the projector 5 in plane.
A dipper 11 and a knife 13 are arranged in the resin tank 1. The dipper 11 is controlled by a dipper driving control device 10 so as to drive and dip up the photo curable resin 2 from the resin tank 1 and supply the resin to the elevating table 4. The knife 13 is controlled separately from the dipper 11 by a knife driving device 12 so as to move horizontally in order to smooth a surface of the photo curable resin 2 supplied on the elevating table 4.
Ultra violet laser beam is supplied to the projector 5 from a UV laser device 8 through an optical filter 7. The optical filter 7 adjusts output from the UV laser device 8. A control computer 9 controls the elevation control device 3, the motion control device 6, the optical filter 7, the dipper control device 10, and the knife control device 12.
Data on a shape of a solid molded article designed by CAD system is sliced for separately making contour line data. When the contour line data is supplied to the control computer 9, the elevating table descends in the resin tank 1 by an constant pitch (approximately 0.05-0.3 mm), the dipper 11 supplies the photo curable resin 2 onto the elevating table 4, and the knife 13 smoothes a surface of the photo curable resin 2 on the elevating table 4. Then, ultra violet laser beam from the projector 5 scans the photo curable resin 2 on the elevating table 4 to the X-Y direction by corresponding to the contour line data.
As a result, the cured resin is deposited in sequence so as to form a shape corresponding to the contour line data, and a predetermined shaped solid article is formed on the elevating table 4.
Motions of the dipper 11 and the knife 13 are explained by referring to FIGS. 2 and 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, a horizontal drive motor 10a moves the dipper 11 horizontally. A guide 10c is linked with a dipper horizontal rail 10b so as: to horizontally move. The guide 10c is mounted on the dipper 11 through a dipper perpendicular rail 10e which is described later. The horizontal drive motor 10a is linked with the guide 10c by a drive belt (not shown) and the guide 10c moves by driving of the horizontal drive motor 10a, and thus the dipper 11 moves horizontally. A perpendicular drive motor 10d moves the dipper 11 perpendicularly. The dipper perpendicular rail 10e is mounted on the dipper 11 by piercing the guide 10c at both ends. The perpendicular rail 10e is linked with the perpendicular drive motor 10d by a link mechanism (not shown). By means of drive of the perpendicular driving motor 10d, the dipper 11 moves up and down along the dipper perpendicular rail 10e, making the guide 10c as a center. The above compositions 10a-10e compose the dipper control device 10.
A horizontal drive motor 12a moves the knife 13 horizontally. A guide 12c is linked with a knife horizontal rail 12b so as to move horizontally. The knife 13 is mounted to the guide 12c. The guide 12c is linked with the horizontal drive motor 12a by means of a driving belt (not shown), and the guide 12c moves by means of drive of the horizontal drive motor 12a and the knife 13 moves horizontally. The above compositions 12a-12c compose the knife control device 12.
Motions of these compositions are explained by referring to FIG. 3.
In the step {circle around (1)}, the dipper 11 is lifted up from the resin tank 1. In the step {circle around (2)}, the dipper 11 moves horizontally for supplying the photo curable resin 2 onto the elevating table 4, and the knife 13 moves horizontally while keeping the predetermined level for smoothing a surface of the photo curable resin 2. In the final step {circle around (3)}, when the dipper 11 reaches over the elevating table 4, the dipper 11 descends in the resin tank 1 and the preparation for stereolithography is finished.
Then, the projector 5 moves for irradiating UV laser beam to the photo curable resin 2 and curing the resin 2 so that a stereolithography model can be formed.
The above stereolithography apparatus deposits and cures photo curable resin in sequence for forming the stereolithography model 14 When the model is used as a simple resin mold for making a resin prototype, it is necessary to improve its strength.
In that case, as disclosed in JP 07-205157A, it is possible to improve strength by diffusing and mixing whisker of needle shape of which diameter is 0.3-1 xcexcm, length is 10-70 xcexcm, and aspect ratio is 10-100 in the photo curable resin.
However, stair-steppings are generated on a surface of the stereolithography model formed by the above stereolithography apparatus due to its forming method. Particularly, when using for making a simple resin mold, the stair-steppings apparently appear on a surface of the molded article, and it degrades the quality of the mold.
The stair-steppings have been filed and cut manually to finish in the conventional method. As a result, finish of the stereolithography model requires time and increases cost for it.
Regarding other models made by other methods, not limited to a stereolithography model, stair-steppings on a surface are filed and cut manually to finish, and it requires time and cost.
The present invention was made to solve these problems, and has an objective to improve finish of a model surface and reduce time necessary for that operation.
A surface treatment agent according to this invention is used for filling stair-steppings on a model surface, mainly containing base resin which is cured by physical action and microparticles which have good wettability to the base resin and have a particle diameter equal to or smaller than the stair-stepping.
The model is a stereolithography model formed by depositing and curing photo curable resin by light irradiation.
The particle diameter of the microparticle is not less than 1 xcexcm and not more than a size of the stair-stepping.
The microparticles are mixed in the base resin at a volume ratio 1:2.13 at maximum.
The base resin is epoxy photo curable resin.
The base resin is urethane photo curable resin.
The above composition can improve finish of a model surface and shorten time for finish.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when collected conjunction with the accompanying drawings.